


A little family problem

by ettam



Series: Bones stained with sin [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt Damian Wayne, I’m not sorry, Kinda?, POV Damian Wayne, Parent Bruce Wayne, Possessive Talia al Ghul, Protective Dick Grayson, Whump, Yandere, basically everyone but Damians slight yandere, getting those yandere vibes, i just like good parent Talia okay it’s adorable, okay yes I made her kinda yandere, petty family arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettam/pseuds/ettam
Summary: She was always there when he needed her, and he found himself needing her a lot.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Bones stained with sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	A little family problem

My body ached as I lay on the ground, groaning. The asphalt was hard and cold at my back, and noise came through staticky like a voice through a broken phone line. 

I could just vaguely hear footsteps running towards me accompanied by shouting. Still, my vision refused to focus, and the only thing I could identify was the Robin mask discarded beside my arm.

I made an effort to shuffle up, and instantly knew it was not going to work. The chilling snaps were not coming from the floor but my arm. I could scarcely see the bone poking out from my skin and I gagged.

My vision started to swirl, and I began to struggle around even more. Eventually, I found a good angle to lean upon my arm. The ear-piercing ring began to fade away, and my hearing concentrated on the voices around me.  
Screaming. Crying. Shouting.

I blinked once. Twice. The pain was agonizing and my body begged for rest. I clutched onto the last piece of strength I had, gasping for air. I glimpsed down to see a metal beam impaling my left groin, my uniform stained with red - blood was seeping out of my side.

If I didn't get medical attention soon, I would die.

”Oh, oh fuck, ” I spluttered, throat sore and rough. My hands, trembling and smeared with blood, wiped the sweat from my cheek. I squinted, painfully shifting to get a better look around. 

The only thing I was able to see clearly was a shadowy figure of a woman, hands on hips, long hair flowing. Her dress stopped just above her feet. 

I doubted that she was the one who had taken me down as she held no sword, but a silencing grimace. I frowned back, forcing tears away.

”Get away from him, Talia.” A grumbling voice echoed through the room, and the figure scoffed, stepping into the sunlight. I inhaled, those familiar eyes staring into my heart, and yet not breaking it.

Mother, as lovely as ever, laughed, and it was something I hadn't heard in a while. It was wonderful, and it took a lot of effort not to laugh with her. ”Hello, Damian.”

She crouched down, her face scrunching up at my condition. Her tan fingers traced over my injury, careful not to cause me any pain. Shakily, I grasped ahold of her other hand, like a newborn child with his mom. 

Smiling at my obvious loss of sense, she held my cheek, placing her other palm on my back. ”This might hurt a little, darling.” she cooed. Slowly, she lifted me off the pole and my eyes snapped shut.

The vile squelching of my flesh made me want to hurl, and I covered my mouth to hide my cries. 

I whimpered quietly, and collapsed onto her lap as she finished, panting, ”Mother...” I sniffed, burying into her shoulder. She shushed me, letting me snuggle closer as delicate hands ran through my hair.

A low growl interrupted the moment. I jumped, that sound on its own giving me a migraine. Mother scowled, lifting me up in her arms as though I was still a child. 

”I think getting my son proper treatment comes before…” she waved her hand dismissively, twisting to face the man, ”Petty family arguments.”

Richard lunged - although being chained up didn't get him anywhere. I glanced around, my nose scrunching up and eyes narrowing.  
Whatever had happened, it wasn't pleasant..

Todd was glaring at Mother, fists clenching so hard I wondered if it would leave a mark. His helmet, discarded on the floor, was cracked and had large gun holes in it. Tied up next to him, mouth stuffed with cloth, sat Timothy, who was making muffled threats.

I winced, glancing up to Mother. 

”How can we trust you?” Father grunted. We were making direct eye contact now. I gulped, getting the idea that this was probably my fault. It always was.

Mother rolled her eyes. ”You don’t want him to bleed out, do you?” she snarled, clutching me tighter. I cried as my wound stretched open even more, the bone beginning to poke out. 

Her hand brushed my cheek, and I leaned into it, her thumb touching the corner of my eye. ”Calm down, Calm down.” she whispered soothingly.

It was so embarrassing, and yet my cheeks burned as I wept into her shoulder. It felt as though I was bewitched - my body seemed to react on its own, curling up into her chest even more. 

A whine slid from my mouth as I struggled to ignore the injury, subconsciously doing more harm as I fidgeted around.

”So, do we have a deal?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talia is a good parent if a bit crazy.


End file.
